


It Was Supposed To Be Sexy

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “It might have gone better if you'd picked something with more identifying features than a gray shirt and black jacket.” Jason looked at him and smirked. “If you really want to wear my clothes though, I wouldn't mind seeing you in the Red Hood outfit.”





	It Was Supposed To Be Sexy

“Hey babe,” Dick walked up to Jason, wrapping his arms around his neck. He was decked out in one of Jason’s, admittedly over sized, t-shirts and one of his jackets. He was never really a fan of all the neutral colours Jason wore, but they smelt nice and he was hoping Jason would catch on to what he wanted, which was for him to just rip them off Dick the minute he noticed. So theoretically he wouldn’t be in them for very long. 

That's not how things went though, because instead Jason just frowned at him. “...are you okay?” He asked after a moment.

Dick frowned back, “What? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re dressed weird,” Jason stepped back to look Dick up and down. “No annoyingly bright colors or dumb patterns.”

Dick had heard a lot of shots at his sense of style, but for some reason that just stung a bit more. “Wha- my clothes are  _ fine _ . I like them.” He made himself get back on track. “I like these too though; you don’t notice anything else about them?”

Jason tilted his head, taking in Dick’s appearance again. “That you got them in the wrong size. And not the wrong size too small like you usually do.”

“What- but they're-” Dick sighed, letting his arms fall from Jason’s shoulders, he was ready to give up hope and label this as a failed attempt at being sexy. Maybe one more try though. “You  _ really _ don’t see  _ anything else? _ ”

Jason was giving him a frown that meant he was both confused and a little frustrated at this point. “Could you stop being a Bat for like five seconds and just tell me what I'm missing here?”

Dick’s shoulders slumped, “No, it’s fine, we can just forget this.”

“Obviously not since you're upset about it.”

“No it’s fine really,” Dick tried to smile past the disappointment, “I was trying to do something and it didn’t work out.”

“It might if you tell me what you were trying to do,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “I can't exactly play along if I don't know the game.”

“I don’t think it works the same if I have to tell you about it.” Dick wrapped his arms back around Jason’s shoulders to pull him in for a quick kiss. “It’s okay, you can stay oblivious and I won’t care too much.” It was at least a small benefit that it took less effort to put on Jason’s clothes than it usually did his own, given how tight he liked his clothes.

“But-”

Jason was cut off by Tim walking in. “Hey Dick, sorry about not knocking but- oh.” He glanced between them. “Were you guys about to… I can come back.”

“No it’s fine, Tim we were just talking.” Dick took a step away from Jason and motioned for Tim to come in.

Tim looked skeptically at Dick’s (or more accurately: Jason’s) clothes, and then between the two of them. “You sure?”

Jason’s eyes flicked from Tim to Dick. “Wait so Timmy knows what's up with the clothes too?”

“Well he  _ is _ Timmy. Of course he’d notice.”

“I don't think it takes much to piece together you wearing Jason's clothes with your arms wrapped around him,” Tim muttered.

Jason's brows furrowed. “Those are mine?”

“Well you’ve noticed they aren’t mine,” Dick snorted.

“I thought they were yours! That's why it was so weird.”

“They’re yours,” Dick sighed, “I was trying to be sexy.”

“Oh.” Realization seemed to dawn on Jason. “I mean, you don't have to really do anything to achieve that.” 

“I'm leaving. I'll just text you my question,” Tim said, backing towards the door.

“Talk to you later Timmy,” Dick waved, turning back to Jason. “I thought you’d like it.”

“It might have gone better if you'd picked something with more identifying features than a gray shirt and black jacket.” Jason looked at him and smirked. “If you really want to wear my clothes though, I wouldn't mind seeing you in the Red Hood outfit.”

“I think I can do that,” and Dick was pulling him in to kiss him again.


End file.
